


Shiota-sensei is Scary?!?

by ShyGhost03



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blueberry Teacher, Don’t mess with Shiota-sensei, F/M, Shiota-sensei, is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGhost03/pseuds/ShyGhost03
Summary: The class returns to their old classroom to celebrate Koro-Sensei’s birthday. The party starts to drag and Karma thinks of a good idea that involves his blue headed friend. What if Nagisa teaches his former classmates like he did with his former students back at Paradise High. They all expect Nagisa to just be a laid back teacher, but later find out a side of Nagisa that they never seen before.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Shiota-sensei is Scary?!?

The whole class has returned to their old classroom for Koro-Sensei’s birthday. The class had a few drinks, eating food, and discussing their jobs. After a while, things started getting boring.

“Speaking of jobs!” Rio then exclaimed to her former classmates before her. “Someone finally became a professional full-time teacher at this very school!” Everyone pondered on who she was referring to until they realized a certain bluenette who admired their former tentacled teacher. They then all immediately looked for their tiny blueberry. They realized he wasn’t here, and neither was Kayano or Akari Yukimura as known by her friends as well. In that moment, the brown-haired actress walked into the classroom.

“Hey Kayano! Where were you and where’s Nagisa?” asked Sugino as he took another sip of his drink.

Nagisa and Kayano had become a couple for a while now and they were always together when they had time off from their jobs so they all assumed she knew where the blueberry teacher went.

“Oh, we were just outside,” she said calmly and smiling.

“Oh! So what were you two doing outside huh,” Karma said mischievously. In Kayano’s perspective, all of her former classmates had grown horns and had the smile of their former teacher. She realized what they were implying and immediately blushed. “We were just talking that’s all!” she exclaimed to make the point across to her classmates.

“Sure~,” Maehara said teasingly, “Did you guys make-ou-ouch!” He was then interrupted by Okano, his girlfriend, who had smacked his head.

“Okay let’s stop messing with her,” she then looked at Kayano, “so what’s he doing now?”

With her acting skills, Kayano erased her blush to answer the question. “He is just making a phone call with Asano-kun.” Everyone’s eyes widened at the thought of their former class president and the leader of their rival class back in their last year of junior high, the best year of their life. Overtime, the tension between him and the class became more friendly.

“Ohhhhhh, Asano-chan! He’s the best,” Karma said sarcastically with a smirk. “I sometimes put wasabi in his coffee.” Everyone deadpanned at the thought.

“So why is on the phone with Asano-kun,” Isogai questioned the actress.

“I’m not sure. I decided to leave the phone call because it seemed important,” Kayano replied to the former class president.

At that moment, the blunette teacher walked into the classroom sighing. He was then surprised when he walked into the silent classroom with everyone’s eyes on him.

“Uhh, hey guys,” Nagisa said nervously to his former classmates whom he cherished very much.

“So what did you talk about with Asano-kun on the phone,” Kataoka asked curiously but still in the stern tone.

He looked very shocked at the question and looked at Akari. “You told them,” he questioned his girlfriend as he tilted his head. “Yeah sorry,” she then whispered into his ear so only he could hear her, “I didn’t want them to tease us what we were doing earlier and what will be doing later~.” What she suggested caused Nagisa to blush, but quickly shook it off. He then looked back to his friends.

“Well ... he just wanted me to come over to his school that he was managing and teach there as well because he heard about my endeavors in Paradise High with their own misfits,” he said with a slight smile on his face as he remembered his time with class 3-5 in Paradise High. He had told his stories about the class and how he treated them despite their behavior. “To his disappointment, I declined his offer as I wanted to teach where my dream began,” he then smiled brightly towards the class.

“Wow Nagisa-kun, you even shut down someone like Asano-chan,” said Karma as he had his arm around Okuda who was slightly blushing and a bit woozy from drinking a bit too much alcohol.

“Yeah I hate to disappoint him, but I like teaching my current class right now and I really want to have my job here as well,” he replied.

“So how did you treat your students back at Paradise High,” Hara said curiously.

“Well my first day there was ... interesting to say the least,” Nagisa answered nervously.

Nagisa then told them of how he had to teach the lowest of the low of students like E-Class but who were 3 times worse. He told them of how he activated his bloodlust and did the clap-stunner technique on one of his students who threatened to kill him. All of his fellow former classmates were shocked except those who already knew. Those include Kayano, Karma, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Okuda. Nagisa then continued telling how his class fully respected him after that but he made a deal with his class that they are welcome to ‘kill’ him.

“What!” everyone but a few of those who knew screamed at the offer that Nagisa made to his class.

“Yeah,” Nagisa said sheepishly, “I realized that the relationship we had with Koro-Sensei was probably the best relationship I could have with those types of students. Any other type of student like Sakura-chan, I would have not made that offer.” After his teaching duties were done, Nagisa would help and tutor Sakura as she progressed from junior high to high school.

“At least you’re used what you learned from Koro-Sensei and applied it to teaching your class, “ Isogai commented.

“Well I did learn from the best,” Nagisa replied as he looked back to the teaching stand where Koro-Sensei used to teach them back in Junior High.

Karma then had a great idea that was a lot of fun in his opinion. “Hey teach!” Everyone looked at the redhead. “How about you teach us ... Shiota-sensei?” He said with a smirk.

“What?! I don’t even think I can teach you guys anything!” Nagisa said in embarrassment towards his now grinning friends. “Plus, I don’t even have a lesson plan.” Nagisa was panicking, hoping they would not make him teach them like his misfit class.

“Don’t worry! Just improvise! That’s an important skill as a teacher,” Maehara exclaimed, still slightly recovering from Okano’s hit on the head.

“Yeah, who knows when we’ll surprise you teaching in the act,” Terasaka added as his gang nodded in agreement.

“Well ... I guess I cou-,” Nagisa was saying as he was interrupted.

“Great! Now go, teach!” Karma yelled playfully at the teacher. “Just do it to commemorate Koro-Sensei." Nagisa was then placed in front of the class with the old class role book in his hand. His fellow classmates were all seated in their old seats.

Kayano had a sad look in his face as she felt the absence of Nagisa on her right. She glanced at the seat next to her right, but she quickly regained her composure when she realized it was her boyfriend who was teaching them.

Nagisa looked at the class. All of them had giddy expressions, Karma and Rio had a mischievous smile on their faces, and Kayano looked sweetly at him in which he smiled back. Sugino, Okuda, and Kanzaki gave an encouraging look. Terasaka and his gang looked like they were planning something. Okajima and Itona were looking at dirty magazines to Nagisa’s disappointment. Expectedly, Isogai and Kataoka were giving his full attention. Ritsu’s main body was not present, but still had herself downloaded on all of our phones. In his head, he imagined what Koro-Sensei would think of him if he was still here with them all and how he would approach a new class. He then took a deep breath and smiled towards them all. The class then suddenly felt a wave of positivity.

“Hello! My name is Nagisa Shiota and I’ll be your home room teacher. You're welcome to call me Shiota-sensei or Nagisa-sensei. Glad to meet you all. I hope you all have a great time learning in my classroom,” the said teacher exclaimed to the now surprised class. “Now, shall we get started and take attendance?” Nagisa suggested. Some thought in their heads that Nagisa was quite gifted to have both great assassination and teaching skills.

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a Anti-sensei bullet was shot across the class towards Nagisa-sensei. To everyone’s surprise, Nagisa had swiftly blocked with the role book. “Akabane-kun, please refrain from ‘killing’ me for right now. You have two more attempts for the rest of the day until you are expected to learn,” Nagisa-sensei said gently towards the grinning redhead in the back of the class. Everyone looked back at the class to see Karma with an Anti-Sensei gun.

“Wow Shiota-sensei! You’re so cool,” Hinano praises the petite teacher. “Thank you for the compliment, Kurahashi-san.” He then looked to the whole class. “If you want to ‘kill’, go right ahead. You have only three attempts left excluding Akabane-kun who has two left. With that in mind, I do expect you all to have better assassination plots than my previous delinquent class since you all are assassins,” he said sternly. Nagisa then had his bright blue eyes turn into cold dark blue eyes. “Or have all your blades dulled these seven years. I can only imagine how awful your guys' aim are. I thought I be teaching a competent class of trained assassins.” Nagisa said sternly but teasingly towards the class with a smirk. "Right now, I only see stuck-up adults who are a bit too full of themselves in their achievements that they got soft."

As he said that, a flurry of objects were thrown in Nagisa-sensei’s direction. Immediately, Nagisa had ducked behind the podium. Even though they were just pretending, his internal teacher kicked in. For that reason, he was bit annoyed that they are delaying him from teaching them and even preventing themselves from learning. Waiting for the right moment, Nagisa leapt out of his hiding place and jumped in front of the class. Analyzing all of their wavelengths, he had done a wide clap-stunner, temporarily paralyzing them all. He then released his extreme bloodlust which caused all their skin to prickle. His friends were reminded not to make Nagisa angry or hinder him from teaching his class. Noticing the fear in their eyes, Nagisa stopped the flow of his bloodlust and sighed effortlessly. He then looked back at his classmates who were still slightly frightened. Karma, who started the ruckus, still had his eyes widened as he remembered the fight back in Junior High during their class’s civil war. Kayano, who was used to the intensity from Nagisa whenever they made out, had a slightly shifting smile. Nagisa looked at her discomfort and smiled gently back, causing the girl to sigh in relief.

“All jokes aside, I do appreciate all your efforts to assassinate me,” he smiled to his friends but his expression was changed into a more stern and scary expression, “but I will not accept your attempts if it hinders your learning! In addition, all of your attempts were pitiful. Without me taking notes, you don’t know my weaknesses like we did for Koro-Sensei. I thought you would at least make an effort. Doing research beforehand is a necessity,” He then continued his lecture before taking a quick deep breath, “or all of you were just not trying hard enough. So if that’s the case then that pisses me off even more!”

All of his friends were shocked at Nagisa’s friendly but stern lecture. They all realized not to mess with Nagisa when he was teaching his class. They made a mental note the next time they dropped by his class.

“Now let’s get started shall we,” Nagisa said with a smile. All of the ‘students’’ spines shivered at Shiota-sensei’s sweet but menacing smile. Little did the class know but they would delve into the side of Nagisa they never knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to say. I had this idea while writing Personality Disorder. I tried making it good as I perceived it to be. I just wanted to see how Nagisa’s friends react when he teaches his own class. Hope you like it! In conclusion, don’t mess with Shiota-sensei!
> 
> Edit (12/28/20):  
> I have been seeing a lot of people give kudos to this lately even though its only a one-shot compared to another series I'm writing (Twinning Jealousy, go check it out if you like Nagikae and Karmanami!) . Would you people like to see a snippet of Nagisa actually teaching his friends? 
> 
> Anyways ... stay safe! 
> 
> :)


End file.
